


Близко к сердцу

by Safrane



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safrane/pseuds/Safrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сиэтл. Врач Джаред и отец-одиночка Дженсен. Любовь и всяческие сложности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Близко к сердцу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [So Close to My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11541) by audrarose. 



> Беты: Elga, Smth_Blue, Natuzzi, Naturka
> 
> Фик переведён на командную игру "Байки из склепа-2".  
> Переводчик выражает безмерную благодарность самоотверженным бетам!!! Именно благодаря им текст можно читать.

**©[Smth_Blue](http://pay.diary.ru/~Splintered/)**

Дорога до больницы заняла тринадцать минут.

Джаред засекал. Восемнадцать минут ехал, если дорога была свободна, двадцать одну – если загружена, плюс еще две минуты, если не успевал к зеленому свету на Второй, но он никогда не проводил в дороге больше тридцати минут. Поэтому нельзя было объяснить, почему тринадцать минут в семь часов вечера четверга казались бесконечными.

Наверное, дело было в том, что в голове постоянно звучало короткое сообщение Дженсена. Оно было практически бессвязным, но суть он уловил: Джона, скользкие ступеньки у входа в здание, в котором располагалась квартира Дженсена, и слова последнего: "Он посинел", - сказанные с такой насильной сдержанностью, что Джаред даже по телефону почувствовал неестественность. Еще до того, как Джен закончил говорить: "Ты можешь?.. Пожалуйста, мне нужно, чтоб ты приехал", - Джаред уже переключился на быстрый набор.

Джаред вставил в ухо наушник и нетерпеливо дожидался ответа оператора.

– Детская мемориальная больница Сиэтла, слушаю.

– Это доктор Падалеки из кардиологического отделения. Я бы хотел поинтересоваться состоянием доставленного пятнадцать минут назад на скорой мальчика пяти лет, имя – Джона Эклз. Мне нужно немедленно переговорить с осматривающим его врачом.

Ожидая ответа, Джаред мысленно перебирал весь список возможных осложнений при травме головы, с которыми может столкнуться Джона, и каждое следующее было еще более страшное и менее обоснованное, чем предыдущее. Ему казалось, что прошла вечность, хотя на самом деле ожидание заняло несколько секунд. Наконец оператор ответила:  
– Простите, в системе пока нет никого с таким именем.

Джаред резко выдохнул.  
– Ладно, тогда переключите меня на отделение скор… алло? – связь оборвалась, когда он проезжал под виадуком. – Черт побери! – Джаред не стал перезванивать, он уже заворачивал на парковку при больнице.

Он практически летел по мокрому асфальту. Свет уличных фонарей отражался в лужах, словно отблески луны, хотя настоящая луна пряталась где-то в декабрьских облаках. Джаред проехал мимо главного входа и направился прямиком к отделению скорой помощи. Пристроив велосипед позади клумбы, чтоб не мешал, он кинулся внутрь и начал осматриваться. В приемном отделении почти никого не было, только несколько человек, разместившихся в разных концах зала. Он почти сразу увидел Дженсена. Тот стоял у окна, все еще в своем темном шерстяном пальто, будто только что с работы, и когда он заметил Джареда, напряжение на его лице на мгновение сменилось облегчением.

– Слава Богу, – сказал Дженсен направляющемуся к нему Джареду. – Они не позволили мне пойти с ним. Сказали, что сразу повезут его на томографию, что бы это ни значило, – Дженсен махнул рукой в сторону вращающейся двери приемного отделения.

Джаред успокаивающе сжал руку Дженсена.  
– Я узнаю, что происходит… Просто жди здесь, – попросил Джаред и направился к регистратуре.

Он показал свой бейдж, схватил стетоскоп с сестринского поста, и, удостоверившись, что Джону повезли на рентген, оказался в лифте прежде, чем врач успел подать ему карточку. Голос в голове постоянно повторял: "Скорей-скорей-скорей", - и он спросил себя, куда подевалась его профессиональная сдержанность.

Джону вывезли с томографии в тот момент, когда Джаред вышел из лифта. Мальчик казался таким маленьким и напуганным, но он был в сознании и настороже.

– Дядя Джей!

Не говоря уж о том, что очень шумным. От облегчения, волной окатившего Джареда, почти закружилась голова.

– Джона-Джона-Джона, – Джаред улыбнулся и, кивнув санитару, остановил каталку. – И что ты делаешь, парень? Разве мы не договаривались, что больше не увидимся в больнице?

– Я не хотел приезжать, – возмущенно запротестовал мальчик. – Меня папа заставил, – на лицо Джоны набежало недовольство, и он посмотрел вверх глазами того же цвета, что и у Дженсена, и с не менее упрямым выражением, однако Джаред заметил, что подбородок мальчика слегка дрожит.

Джаред не поддался порыву обнять его, а просто взъерошил Джоне волосы. Положив руку на лоб мальчика, он приподнял сначала одно веко, затем другое.  
– Если ты хотел прийти ко мне, тебе надо было всего лишь попросить. Падать для этого с лестницы – перебор.

– Ступеньки были скользкие! – пожаловался Джона. – Папа сказал подождать его, но я хотел поговорить с Дрю. Ему на день рождения подарили щенка.

– Правда? – спросил Джаред, приподнимая рубашку Джоны и прикладывая стетоскоп к его груди. – Глубокий вдох.

Джона покорно вдохнул, задержал дыхание, потому что был хорошо знаком с процедурой, и стал нетерпеливо дожидаться разрешения заговорить, пока Джаред слушал.

– Еще раз, – попросил Джаред, передвигая стетоскоп и концентрируясь на сердцебиении мальчика. Джаред чувствовал, как беспокойство покидает его с каждым ударом здорового сильного сердца. Он убрал стетоскоп и заметил: – Все хорошо, малыш.

Джона просиял.  
– Как думаешь, я могу тоже получить щенка? – спросил он.

Джаред выдохнул с облегчением.  
– Если попросишь папу прямо сейчас? Несомненно.

Из-за угла появилась светловолосая женщина в белом халате и с папкой в руках. Она с удивлением посмотрела на Джареда.  
– Эй, Падалеки, разве ты уже не ушел? Не можешь и минуты прожить без больницы?

– Ну что я могу сказать, Мак? Я – раб. Что там у тебя? – спросил он, забирая карту Джоны.

Если Эллисон и была удивлена интересом Джареда, она этого не показала.  
– Имела место травма головы, но ни внешних гематом, ни снижения работоспособности не обнаружено, – она посмотрела на Джону и улыбнулась. – Его отец сказал, что у него наблюдались проблема с дыханием и кратковременная потеря сознания, но зрачки реагируют нормально. Я сделала рентген, чтобы проверить; сейчас могу предположить повреждения первой степени, разве что рентген покажет что-то другое, – такая вероятность явно казалась ей сомнительной.

Джаред перестал сжимать карту.  
– Приятно слышать. Послушай, окажи мне услугу. Ему бы еще ЭКГ сделать.

Приподняв тонкие брови, Эллисон кивнула.  
– Я видела послеоперационные шрамы. Он один из твоих?

Боже, это было таким приуменьшением.

– Да, – тихо сказал Джаред, потом посмотрел на Джону и подмигнул. – Ну что, поехали, приятель?

Джона кивнул и наконец-то улыбнулся.  
– Дядя Джей починил мое сердце.

***

Когда Джаред вернулся в приемную, ему показалось, что за все это время Дженсен не сдвинулся с места. Он все еще стоял в пальто у дальней стены, склонив голову и скрестив руки, и сверлил взглядом пол, будто пытаясь загипнотизировать его. Когда Дженсен услышал звук открывающейся двери, он тут же вскинул взгляд. Он стискивал зубы и был бледен как мел, и внезапно Джаред оказался в другой приемной двумя годами ранее. Дежавю было таким стремительным и неожиданным, что Джаред почти остановился.

Он помнил лицо Дженсена, изнуренное, усталое, измученное от переживаний, пока Джаред не поделился с ним новостями. Джаред видел, как с лица Джена схлынуло все напряжение, и он вдруг стиснул его в объятьях. Дженсена потряхивало от облегчения, он цеплялся за спину Джареда, и от его прикосновения последнего словно ударило током.

– С ним все в порядке, – не теряя времени, произнес Джаред.

Казалось, Дженсен удивился.  
– В порядке? – выпалил он. – Правда? Ты уверен?

– Небольшой ушиб, но на рентгене все чисто, а ЭКГ как поздравительная открытка. Я послежу за ним еще немного, но Джен, мы все проверили. Тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Он в порядке.

– Но… – Дженсен все еще выглядел напряженным. – Ты его не видел. Он не мог дышать.

Джаред скрестил руки, задумавшись.  
– Он же упал на спину?

Дженсен кивнул, сжав губы, будто вспоминая.

– Сильный удар по спине может вызвать кратковременный паралич диафрагмы.

– Что? Что это?..

– Я хочу сказать, что у него просто перехватило дыхание.

Дженсен заморгал. Джаред уже привык к выражениям его лица, поэтому даже не улыбнулся.

– Перехватило дыхание? – повторил Дженсен и Джаред увидел, что он наконец-то осознал. Улыбка Дженсена была неожиданной, нерешительной, но все же счастливой и немного смущенной. Джареду пришлось опустить взгляд, чтоб не рассмеяться.

– Да, – Джаред все же позволил себе улыбнуться.

Дженсен скривился.  
– Ты хочешь сказать, что я слишком остро отреагировал?

– Я говорю, что это возможно. Да.

Дженсен замер на мгновение, уставившись в никуда, а затем потер глаза.  
– О Боже, я что, один из тех родителей? – покорно спросил он. – Я стал одним из них. Суперзаботливых сумасшедших.

– Да, тех, над которыми мы смеемся в комнате для персонала. Нет, извини, я хотел сказать - смеемся с ними.

– Прекрасно. Просто прекрасно. Понимаешь… – Дженсен хохотнул, но, похоже, у него начиналась истерика, и он не мог подобрать слов. – Это было как раньше, понимаешь? Точно так же. Он не мог дышать.

– Я знаю, – сказал Джаред. Ему вдруг захотелось забрать все свои слова обратно, потому что он знал, как Дженсен себя чувствует. Он ощущал его страх, как свой собственный. – И зная его историю, я бы удивился, если бы вы ни разу здесь не появились. Только сегодняшняя ситуация совсем не похожа на прошлую, Джен. Совсем.

– Совсем? – уточнил Дженсен. Уголок его рта приподнялся, но казалось, что он до сих пор не уверен.

– Совсем, – твердо повторил Джаред. – Верь мне, Джен. Клапан будто новый, сердце Джоны в порядке, – он улыбнулся. – Потому что в команде хирургов были сплошь гении. Даже не верится, что ты мог это забыть.

– Ни на минуту не забывал, – тихо произнес Дженсен. Он взглянул на Джареда, смущенный, красивый, и улыбнулся, на этот раз по-настоящему. – Спасибо, что приехал. И прости, что… ну ты знаешь, потревожил тебя.

На мгновение Джаред растерялся, а потом сказал:  
– Даже не начинай, – он посмотрел на улыбку Дженсена, на все еще бледное лицо со следами напряжения и прежде чем осознал, что делает, положил руку на плечо Джена. На мгновение сжав в пальцах мягкую шерсть пальто Дженсена и почувствовав под ней твердые мускулы, Джаред чуть встряхнул его и произнес: – Конечно.

«Это чтобы поддержать его, - убеждал себя Джаред. - И только».

– Ну что, теперь я могу увидеть своего ребенка? – рассеянно спросил Дженсен.

Джаред тут же убрал руку, но прикосновение оставило после себя чувство теплоты, которое прокатилось вниз по спине. Джаред откашлялся.  
– Да, пожалуйста, – оживился он. – Мне кажется, он задумал побег. А если он сбежит, это плохо скажется на моей репутации.

***

– Так, это для Картера Нирана, – сказал доктор Морган. Он сделал отметку в карте и закрыл папку. Потом отложил карту и заметил: – Наметьте шестимесячное диспансерное наблюдение, но активную стадию лечения можно завершить, – он посмотрел на Джареда. – Вы проделали хорошую работу.

– Спасибо, – ответил Джаред и еле сдержался, чтоб не заерзать на стуле. Семь лет хирургической ординатуры, а от похвалы Джеффа Моргана он краснеет так же, как и в то время, когда только пришел в эту больницу после Чикагского университета. Это смущало.

– Ладно, кто там дальше? – спросил Джефф, возвращаясь к работе.

Джаред взглянул на папку в своих руках.  
– Последняя – Эбби Крейтон, – собравшись, сказал Джаред и передал Джеффу карту. – Сегодняшние анализы в начале.

Джефф посмотрел верхнюю страницу и бросил карту на стол.  
– Вот черт, – он потер глаза.

– Фракция выброса(1) упала до тридцати двух процентов, – начал Джаред, хотя знал, что Джефф и сам уже прочел. – Отек мы пока контролируем, но сердечная помпа(2) функционирует только на семьдесят пять процентов, – смертный приговор в беспристрастных профессиональных терминах.

– А в списке на трансплантацию есть какие-нибудь изменения? – уточнил Джефф.

Джаред покачал головой. Он проверял этот список по три раза в день.

Джефф кивнул.  
– Держите меня в курсе.

Джаред знал, что сказать больше нечего, и уж точно ничего больше не сделать, и ему это жутко не нравилось. Он уже был у двери, когда Джефф заговорил снова.

– Доктор Падалеки, вы уже думали о том, чтобы остаться здесь после марта? – Джефф произнес это небрежно и как бы между прочим, но взгляд, которым он одарил Джареда, напомнил тому ястребов, кружащих над Айсаквой(3).

Более актуальный вопрос – когда Джаред перестанет об этом думать.  
– Постоянно.

– Планируете принять какое-то решение? – от одного движения бровей Джеффа хотелось во всем признаться. В первые два года ординатуры даже намек на вздернутую бровь заставлял Джареда съеживаться. Он часто думал, что это не совсем честный прием.

– Планирую, и как можно быстрее, поверьте. Мне и самому хочется знать.

Джефф заглянул в бумаги, лежавшие возле него, и произнес:  
– Шестьдесят семь.

– Простите?

– Я говорю шестьдесят семь. Столько раз вы устранили дефект межжелудочковой перегородки за последние два года, – Джефф продолжил читать. – Вы ассистировали при ста десяти операциях. В составе команды вы провели тридцать два протезирования аортального клапана, двадцать три аортокоронарных шунтирования и ассистировали на четырех полных трансплантациях. По моим подсчетам это двести тридцать четыре Картера Нирана.

«И Джоны Эклза», - мысленно добавил Джаред.

– Я горжусь этой цифрой, - сглотнув, сказал он. – И очень благодарен, что мне выпала такая возможность.

Джефф поджал губы.  
– Это не просто слова, и не способ вас уговорить. Вы одаренный хирург, Джаред. Самый многообещающий стажер, который когда-либо приходил к нам по программе. Если Гловеру все же удастся вас переманить в исследовательскую лабораторию в Рочестере, это станет потерей, и не только из-за ухода хирурга из моей команды.

– Спасибо, – наконец выдавил Джаред. Он сомневался, что способен сказать что-то еще, кроме того, что этот момент займет почетное место рядом с воспоминанием о том, как он держал в руках диплом об окончании медицинской школы. Джаред прочистил горло. – Я скажу вам, что надумал, к первому числу. Я не брошу вас и команду в трудном положении.

– Хорошо, – Джефф посмотрел на карту на столе, а потом снова поднял взгляд на Джареда. – А вы в курсе, что в Рочестере много снега? – неожиданно спросил он. – Очень много. И причем постоянно. Учтите это.

Даже после семи лет совместной работы Джаред не всегда мог с точностью определить шутит Джефф или нет.  
– Учту.

– Да уж постарайтесь, – Джефф кивнул.

В одном Джаред был точно уверен: кивок Джеффа был универсальным обозначением "избавь меня от своего общества". Он вышел в коридор, а потом свернул, даже сам не понимая куда. В голове царил полный кавардак.

Ирония была в том, что это не должно быть для него сложным решением. Рочестер должен был стать его слэм-данком(4), его призом в коробке из-под хлопьев, который Джаред пытался получить в течение семи лет. А Сиэтл всего лишь трамплин, только начало его карьеры. "Не должно быть так трудно уехать", - говорил он себе. Нельзя было допускать, чтобы средство достижения цели превратилось в саму цель, работа стала любимой, а люди…

Джаред дошел до ближайшего сестринского поста и вытащил телефон, ему ужасно хотелось поговорить с Дженсеном. Такая реакция вызывала у него смутную тревогу, но Джаред игнорировал ее вот уже много месяцев.

– Джей, – казалось, он весь в делах.– Как оно?

Джаред вздохнул.  
– Ну, я все еще работаю здесь.

– Замечательно, – рассеяно заметил Дженсен. – Я рад слышать, что с прошлой ночи ничего не изменилось, и тебя не уволили, – голос Дженсена вдруг зазвучал приглушенно. – Ларри, а те чертежи? Нет, те, что внизу. Да, они мне нужны. Спасибо. Извини. Ну это же хорошо, да?

– Морган подключил тяжелую артиллерию.

– О Боже. Машины? Виллы в Тоскане?

– Скорее профессиональное признание. И немного чувства вины. Но я уверен, что вилла будет следующим шагом, – Джаред сделал паузу. – Я сказал ему, что к первому числу приму решение, – Джаред ждал, даже сам не понимая чего. Он не думал, что Дженсен попросит его остаться, в конце концов, он ему просто друг и почетный дядя его ребенка, но надеяться-то хоть на какое-то возражение с его стороны можно? Хоть на что-нибудь? Тишина на другом конце провода была просто оглушающей. – А как мой пациент? – немного отчаянно спросил он.

Он услышал, как Дженсен вздохнул.  
– Он твердолобый авантюрист. Я слышал, как он пытался обменять посещение больницы на еще один день дома спустя две секунды после того, как Нала пришла на работу. И она собиралась поддаться.

Джаред возвел взгляд к потолку.  
– Еще один день? Джен, он в порядке.

– Я не позволил ему остаться, тут же, – Дженсен продолжил говорить, прежде чем Джаред успел что-то добавить. – Да-да, я знаю, но ему пять, а это детский сад. Большое дело. Ему было страшно.

"Как и тебе, – подумал Джаред. – Как и мне. И я в такой жопе…"

– Мы завтра, как всегда, будем в парке. Субботнее свидание в песочнице с Розенбаумами, сплошная суматоха. Ты сможешь сам на него взглянуть. А заодно расскажешь, каким бесхребетным отцом я стал.

Джаред понял, что Дженсен улыбается. Он даже мог представить его по памяти. Уже слишком поздно пытаться оградить себя, но попробовать стоило.  
– Не знаю смогу ли… у меня обход в полдень, – оправдание казалось жалким даже ему самому.

– А, – Джен замолчал, а потом спокойно сообщил: – Мы встречаемся с Майком и Эрикой в десять, – как и всегда за последний год. – Если вдруг передумаешь.

***

– Доброе утро, доктор Падалеки.

Джаред серьезно кивнул.  
– Доктор Розенбаум.

– Джен вроде говорил, что ты не придешь, – Майк сел на скамейку и улыбнулся в свой стакан латте. И Джаред задумался, не был ли его постоянный сарказм следствием некоторых неоднозначных реплик на консультациях пациентов.

– Я не собирался.

– Но?

Джаред попытался было отпить кофе, но тот был еще слишком горячим, а перспектива делать пересадку кожи его как-то не прельщала.  
– Не хотелось пропустить сегодняшние пятнадцать минут солнечного света, – Джаред посмотрел в сторону игровой площадки, где, рыча и размахивая руками, Дженсен гонялся за Джоной и сыном Майка, Тайлером. Мальчишки радостно визжали.

– Или не упустить еще один шанс повосхищаться им издалека, – протянул Майк. Еле сдерживаемая улыбка смягчила впечатление от слов.

– Я говорил уже, что твой интерес к данной ситуации немного меня беспокоит? – спросил Джаред, положив руку на спинку скамейки.

– Ой, да ладно тебе. Как я могу не интересоваться? Мы все друзья, и это завораживает. Как театр, – Майк ухмыльнулся. – Как музыкальный театр.

– Это так несправедливо, что из нас всех только ты наслаждаешься происходящим, – Джаред глянул на Майка. – Не то чтобы я считал, что это твоя вина. Ой, погоди-ка…

– О, нет! Не смей вешать это на меня, – весело заметил Майк, вытянув вперед ноги. – Я только направил к тебе его сына. Откуда я мог знать, что это приведет тебя к двухлетнему помешательству, – Майк отхлебнул кофе. – К тому же, с тобой он теперь проводит намного больше времени, чем со мной, так что, без сомнения, пострадавшая сторона - это я. Поверь мне, если б я знал… – Джона, визжа, скатился по горке. Дженсен, рыча, схватил своего сына за ноги и перевернул вверх тормашками под заливистый смех мальчика. – Я бы все равно это сделал.

Джаред чокнулся стаканчиками с Майком. Дженсен поставил Джону на землю и указал на Джареда. Мальчик тут же побежал в его сторону, а Дженсен остался стоять, улыбаясь. На нем были мягкий серый свитер и темные джинсы, за носку которых Hugo Boss сами должны были ему приплачивать. Джаред уныло вздохнул.

– Какой же ты жалкий, – заметил Майк.

Примчавшийся Джона практически запрыгнул к нему на колени и чуть не сбросил его со скамьи, чем и избавил Джареда от необходимости отвечать Майку.

– Папа сказал, что ты не придешь.

– Кофе, кофе! – предостерег Джаред, отодвигая стаканчик как можно дальше. Он улыбнулся. – Чувак, будто я мог пропустить нашу парковую встречу.

Джона вдруг нахмурился, о чем-то размышляя.  
– А ты придешь на мою игру? Папа сказал, что мы с Тайлером будем играть в ти-болл(5) в следующем году, и это тоже будет в субботу. Но это ничего, если ты придешь туда вместо парка.

– Ти-болл, говоришь? – тихо переспросил Джаред. Выходило, что Дженсен ничего не сказал Джоне об отъезде Джареда. Или о возможном отъезде. Джареду трудно было подобрать правильное определение. – Классно, приятель. И да, если смогу, то обязательно приду.

Это, казалось, удовлетворило Джону, и тут же спрыгнув с колен Джареда, он помчался назад к Дженсену, поджидающему, когда с горки скатится Тайлер. Джаред смотрел, как он убегает, и заметил, что от группы людей, расположившихся рядом с площадкой, отошла жена Майка, Эрика. Ее волосы были собраны в хвост, сияющим светлым водопадом спускающийся ей на спину. Большие солнцезащитные очки идеально подходили к ее лицу, как и все остальное. В ее присутствии Джареду всегда хотелось заправить рубашку.

– О, Джаред, хорошо, что ты здесь, – заметила Эрика. – В таких вещах Майку доверия нет. Я хочу удостовериться, что ты точно отметил восемнадцатое в своем календаре.

Джаред в растерянности уставился на нее, пока не заметил, как Майк лихорадочно кивает ему, и не прочел по его губам что-то похожее на "вечеринка".

– А, конечно. Восемнадцатое.

– Чувак, ты не можешь пропустить восемнадцатое, – сказал Дженсен, подошедший с висевшим на его спине Джоной и уцепившемся за его ногу Тайлером. – Это же вечеринка в честь Ражнуки.

– Я думал, мы решили, что это Хаждество, – вставил Майк.

– Нет, – спокойно заметила Эрика. – Это вы двое так решили. И это было в прошлом году. В этом – к нам придут Тэхрани, а Эллисон отмечает солнцестояние. Если обязательно как-то хотите именовать вечеринку, то, может, "Межкультурное праздничное мероприятие Розембаумов"? – она взмахнула рукой, и на огромном брильянте в ее кольце заиграло солнце. – На этой вечеринке я собираюсь получить половину моих квартальных заказов на фуршеты. Так что шутки по этому поводу меня раздражают.

– Господа, моя жена, – весело сказал Майк, обхватив рукой ее талию. – Люблю ее и страдаю.

– Каждый день, малыш, – Эрика поцеловала его в щеку. – Джей, восемнадцатое. Тайлер, что бы это не было – выбрось, – и Эрика направилась обратно к площадке, а Джона и Тайлер рванули к качелям.

Майк поглядел на них пару мгновений, а потом встал.  
– Ладно, я пойду, покатаю сына, – бросил он. – И, Бога ради, Джаред, отметь себе где-нибудь. Я люблю свою жизнь.

– Хорошо-хорошо, – крикнул Джаред ему вслед и выкинул стаканчик из-под кофе в урну. Он потер глаза. – О, мне уже пора. У меня еще обход и консультация с Морганом. Черт, – он посмотрел на Дженсена сидящего рядом. – Я бы с удовольствием остался.

– Так Морган купит тебе виллу или нет? – немного погодя спросил Дженсен, поглядывая на детей на качелях.

– Уверен, у него это в планах, – Джаред понял, что сегодня слишком уж откровенно заглядывается на Дженсена, и отвел взгляд. – Ты не сказал Джоне? – он был удивлен, насколько болезненным для него оказался этот вопрос.

Джен пожал плечами.  
– Ты же еще не решил, я прав? Тогда зачем его расстраивать? – Дженсен повернулся к Джареду, посмотрев на него серьезно и решительно. – Ты же знаешь, как он будет скучать по тебе.

Джаред ответил на взгляд, затаив дыхание, потому что на мгновение ему показалось, что в словах Джена что-то было, и не просто жажда Джареда принять желаемое за действительное. Дженсен тут же отвернулся, и момент был упущен.

– Иногда мне кажется, что он до сих пор не понимает, почему Алоны нет рядом, – продолжил Дженсен.

– Серьезно? – Джаред был удивлен и чувствовал некоторую неловкость. Дженсен не часто упоминал Алону. – Он же был совсем крохой, когда она ушла.

– Она его мать, Джей. Не важно, сколько лет ему было, – он покачал головой. Криво улыбнувшись, Дженсен встал. – Не нужно, чтобы он думал о том, что еще кто-то, кого он любит, уезжает. По крайней мере, пока это не случится, – он кивнул в сторону качелей. – Я пойду. Береги себя.

Джаред потрясенно кивнул.  
– Ты тоже.

Дженсен вернулся на площадку, а Джаред весь путь до больницы и во время работы проигрывал в голове их разговор, пока в какой-то момент не рухнул весь мир Эбби Крейтон, и думать о чем-нибудь другом стало невозможно.

***

Дженсен жил в деловой части города на Первой улице, возвышающейся над Харбор Стэпс(6) и заливом. Он мог посетить художественный музей через улицу, рядом был рынок, а еще в пределах пяти минут ходьбы располагались, по меньшей мере, три суши-бара. Пока Джаред высматривал два окна на пятнадцатом этаже, ему в голову пришла мысль. Странно, но прежде он не замечал, что этот район не очень подходил для ребенка.

В окнах квартиры Дженсена свет горел. Джареда радовало, что Джен привык к его звонкам в неурочный час.

– Джей? – Дженсен был удивлен, но сонным не казался.

– Как дела?

Джаред старался вести себя непринужденно, но очевидно, это не сработало, потому что Дженсен тут же спросил:  
– Что-то случилось?

– Да нет. Просто день какой-то длинный. Послушай, у меня есть кое-что для Джоны, – он купил это по пути в больницу, поддавшись порыву, потому что тогда это показалось крайне важным. Теперь было трудно вспомнить почему.

– А ты где?

– Внизу. Но если ты занят… – Джареда поразила внезапная догадка: – Боже, а сколько сейчас времени?

– Не переживай из-за этого, – тут же сказал Дженсен. – Поднимайся.

***

Когда Джаред вышел из лифта, Дженсен стоял, привалившись к дверному косяку. Он был босой, в старых джинсах и не заправленной рубашке, и казался таким сонным и взъерошенным, что Джареду очень-очень-очень хотелось его коснуться.

Видимо переутомление плохо сказалось на мозге Джареда.  
– Я хотел подарить это Джоне, – подняв пакет, сказал он.

Дженсен взглянул на пакет, а потом аккуратно взял его.  
– Классно. Только сейчас уже одиннадцать, чувак. Джона спит.

– Одиннадцать? Вот черт. Я был в операционной и потерял счет времени. Прости…

– Эй, я же не сплю. Никаких проблем. Заходи, посидим, – Дженсен отступил, и Джаред прошел за ним в квартиру.

Джаред опустился на кожаный диван, а Дженсен ушел на кухню. В квартире Джена было две спальни и большая гостиная, с преобладающими в декоре теплыми темными цветами и кожей. По этой комнате было ясно, что здесь живут двое мужчин, пусть даже одному из них было всего пять. Джаред помнил, когда Дженсен сюда переехал. Это было через месяц или два после выписки Джоны из больницы и совпало со временем, когда они начали устраивать посиделки без обязательного присутствия Майка и Эрики. До этого близкое расположение квартиры к больнице казалось счастливым совпадением. А сейчас Джаред задался вопросом, не специально ли Джен выбрал это место, чтобы быть ближе к больнице.

"О, Боже, Джен!"

Джаред уловил движение в коридоре и, подняв взгляд, увидел привалившегося к двери сонного Джону.

– Привет, малыш, – мягко сказал Джаред. – Разве ты не должен спать?

Джона кивнул, но тут же подошел и забрался к Джареду на колени. От тяжести теплого, сонного тела стало так спокойно и хорошо, что неожиданно у Джареда сдавило горло.  
– Это я тебя разбудил? – тихо спросил он.

– Ничего страшного.

– А я тебе кое-что принес. – Осторожно протянув руку, Джаред взял с кофейного столика пакет и вручил его Джоне.

– Что это? – с сонной серьезностью спросил Джона, заставив Джареда улыбнуться.

– Открой и узнаешь.

Джона так и сделал и вытащил из пакета детскую бейсбольную перчатку серебристо-синего цвета. Мальчик улыбнулся.  
– Это перчатка.

– Для ти-бола, – сказал Джаред. – Вы с папой сможете тренироваться. Мне хотелось подарить ее тебе сейчас, – на случай, если его не будет здесь весной.

Мысль причиняла боль, даже большую, чем Джаред ожидал, но Джона выглядел счастливым, а это самое важное. Мальчик подтянулся и обнял Джареда, обхватив маленькими ручками его шею. Джона был теплый, от него пахло детским шампунем, и Джаред чувствовал, как с каждой секундой напряжение покидает его.

– Эй, приятель, скажи "спасибо", – тихо сказал Дженсен, стоя в дверном проеме кухни.

Джаред чуть отстранился, чтоб взглянуть на лицо Джоны.  
– Все нормально, он почти уснул, – он снова посмотрел на Дженсена и заметил, что тот не сводит задумчивого взгляда с перчатки в руках Джоны.

– Ты же знаешь, что тебе не нужны оправдания, – заметил Дженсен.

Боже, Джаред знал, рассчитывал на это, возможно чаще, чем следовало, объявляясь на пороге Дженсена, когда просто не мог пойти домой. Но его слова все равно омыли теплой волной все его тело. Все, что Джаред смог сделать, так это кивнуть, потому что голосу он сейчас не доверял. Он отвел взгляд и заметил, что журнальный столик был завален чертежами, а над рабочим столом у окна горела лампа.

– Ты работал? – сдавленно спросил Джаред. Просто-таки Капитан Очевидность.

– У меня презентация в понедельник, – ответил Дженсен. Он вручил Джареду кружку и сел в кресло рядом с диваном со своей в руках. – Это кажется уже двадцатое обновление плана. Я буду чертовски счастлив, когда этот проект закончится, – он откинулся назад и закрыл глаза. – Где-нибудь года через четыре.

– Ну, не буду тебе мешать, – Джаред посмотрел в свою кружку. – Это не кофе.

Джен одарил его взглядом из-под полуопущенных век.  
– Как будто тебе нужен кофе. Это суп. Немного экспериментальный, – он уставился в свою собственную кружку. – Это моя последняя попытка замаскировать овощи под еду, – Джаред, наверное, выглядел встревоженным, потому что Дженсен закатил глаза и заметил: – Он съедобен. Я подумал, что ты, скорее всего, не ел сегодня.

Джаред попытался вспомнить.  
– Я ел энергетический батончик.

Джен выгнул бровь.  
– Джей, ты хреново выглядишь. Почему ты не пошел домой?

Вопрос на миллион долларов. Джаред не ответил на него. Продолжая потягивать суп, он с облегчением закрыл глаза.  
– Знаешь, а ведь он совсем неплох.

– Не нужно так удивляться, – казалось, Дженсена забавляла эта ситуация. – У меня есть опыт.

Джаред сделал еще один глоток.  
– Я не могу пойти домой, - ответил он. - У меня в интенсивной терапии пациентка, которую нужно проверить через несколько часов.

Они посидели немного в тишине.  
– Я так понимаю, что-то идет не так? – наконец заметил Дженсен.

Джаред осторожно пожал плечами, чтобы не потревожить Джону, и поставил кружку на стол.  
– Все идет так, как мы и предполагали, – сказал он. – Мы справились с кризисом, – Джаред откинулся на спинку дивана и закрыл глаза. Ему казалось, что его тело растекается по кожаной обивке. – Но все, что мы сделали сегодня – это полумера.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Ей нужна пересадка. Мы не так уж много времени для нее выиграли, – часы на кухне как-то ужасно громко тикали, и Джаред попытался оценить иронию. – Меня не оставляет мысль, что в Рочестере ни с чьими родителями мне не придется вести эти особые беседы.

Джаред почти задремал, когда Дженсен наконец заговорил.

– Но ты подарил ей завтрашний день, – мягко заметил он. – Как и ее родителям.

Голос Дженсена казался таким странным, что Джаред открыл глаза. Дженсен наклонился вперед, поставив локти на колени и пристально глядя на свои сжатые руки.  
– Когда я был в комнате ожидания, пока Джону оперировали, – он на секунду стиснул зубы, – для меня не существовало следующей минуты. Казалось, что за пределами этой комнаты и после этой секунды ничего нет. А знаешь почему?

Джаред отрицательно покачал головой. Дженсен никогда ему об этом не рассказывал. Джаред молчал, потому что боялся потревожить магию момента.

– Потому что ничего и не было, – Джbr /Голос Дженсена казался таким странным, что Джаред открыл глаза. Дженсен наклонился вперед, поставив локти на колени и пристально глядя на свои сжатые руки.енсен посмотрел на Джареда. Во взгляде читалась печаль от воспоминаний. – Это же мой сын, мой ребенок. В той операционной сосредоточился весь мой мир, Джей, – он взглянул на Джону. – Я будто сам лежал на том столе. А потом ты вышел, и жизнь ко мне вернулась, – он беспомощно улыбнулся, и Джаред почувствовал, будто камень упал у него с груди. – Вот что ты дал этим людям сегодня.

"Я не могу этого делать, – беспомощно думал Джаред. – Я не могу быть здесь с тобой".

Дженсен отвел взгляд.  
– Тебя скоро должны вызвать?

Сперва Джаред не мог понять, о чем Дженсен толкует.  
– А. Нет, – ответил он. Его голос звучал надломлено. – До утра я свободен.

– Пойди, полежи немного, – предложил Дженсен. Он встал, игнорируя протест Джареда. – Телефон с тобой, больница в десяти минутах. Отдохни несколько часов, – Дженсен наклонился к нему и, забирая Джону, коснулся груди Джареда теплыми руками. Джаред тут же представил, как притягивает Дженсена назад, и они сидят на диване втроем, вместе и в безопасности.

Видение было таким ярким, что Джаред на автомате встал, и только оказавшись у спальни Дженсена, осознал, что сделал. Осознал, что будет лежать в постели Дженсена, будто ему чего-то не хватало, чтобы подогревать фантазии. Но стеганое одеяло было накрыто чем-то похожим на замшу, а лампа на комоде приглушенно светила, и все это выглядело настолько соблазнительно, что Джаред решил, что не против здесь жить. Он скинул обувь и упал на кровать. Джаред уставился в потолок и очень удивился, что не потерял сознание, когда Дженсен показался в дверном проеме. Он стоял, засунув руки в карманы.  
– Хорошо устроился? – низким голосом спросил Дженсен. – Может одеяло или еще что-нибудь?

Джаред покачал головой, он так устал, что даже двигаться не хотелось.  
– Нет, я в порядке. А ты что будешь делать?

Дженсен оторвался от косяка.  
– Мне нужно закончить работу.

Боже, возможно сказалось переутомление, или теплое отношение Джена, или то, как он стоял в дверном проеме, будто он все, что Джареду нужно, и что он сможет получить. Но все оборонительные кордоны Джареда смяло как бумагу.  
– Ты можешь лечь вместе со мной, – предложил он.

Слова повисли в тишине, длившейся все дольше и дольше, пока Джаред отчаянно искал способ заставить их звучать не как очевидное приглашение. Он коротко засмеялся, а скорее захрипел, и сказал:  
– Здесь много места.

Дженсен сглотнул. Выражение его лица было нечитаемым.  
– Я всегда… – он замолчал, уставившись на Джареда, а потом попытался снова: – Ничего страшного, я постоянно сплю на диване. Спокойной ночи, Джей.

Джаред кивнул. Укол острого разочарования был краток, потому что усталость взяла свое, и он провалился в сон.

***

– И зачем только я сказал ей, что умею готовить? Я что, с ума сошел? – спросил Дженсен, уныло созерцая вывеску "Пайк Маркет"(7), отчетливо выделяющуюся на фоне неба.

Джаред тоже вопросительно посмотрел на нее.  
– Ты ждешь какого-то знака?

– Мы ведь просто разговаривали! – Дженсен наконец-то спустился на землю. – Это была беседа ответственных родителей. Она же поставщик провизии, я упомянул, что тоже готовлю, и уже в следующую секунду мне поручают суп. Как так могло получиться?

Джаред пожал плечами.  
– Ты же знаешь Эрику. Помнишь, когда Тайлер рисовал что-то на стене, она вешала на это место рамку? Может, это ее способ признания чьих-то заслуг, – Джаред перенес Джону через лужу. – Таким образом она пытается показать, что ты хорошо справляешься. Как-то так.

Дженсен выглядел затравлено.  
– Но я хорошо справляюсь.

– Ну… да. И, возможно, это ее странный способ сказать тебе это.

– Посылая мне рецепт супа из желтой свеклы? Ты вообще когда-нибудь слышал об этой х… – Дженсен глянул на Джону. – Хитроумной свекле? Что за желтая свекла? Разве она не должна быть красной? А если ее здесь нет?

Джаред оглядел прилавки с фруктами и овощами, растянувшиеся практически на целый квартал.  
– Думаю, у них здесь овощи из других стран тоже есть, – Джаред держал пластиковый пакет открытым, и Джона закинул в него яблоко. – И если у них нет волшебных желтых суповых свекл, используй красные. Они чем-то отличаются?

Дженсен кинул яблоко из-за спины прямо в пакет.  
– Очень многим. Отличие, Джей, – терпеливо продолжил он, – в том, что к завтрашнему дню Эрика ожидает от меня суп из овоща, в существовании которого я даже не уверен. И если я потреплю неудачу, мне придется столкнуться с безграничным унижением и, ну, не знаю, возможной смертью, – Дженсен указал на небо, по-видимому, намекая на гнев Божий.

– Я думаю, ты не очень ясно осознаешь степень важности супа на вечеринке, – Джаред закрыл пакет и последовал за Джоной к прилавку с бананами.

– Это же Эрика. Ты хочешь рискнуть? Кроме того, мне надо показать себя с лучшей стороны. Джона, не думаю, что нам нужны двадцать бананов.

– Но, папа, я люблю их!

– Я знаю, но пяти будет достаточно. Ты сможешь правильно посчитать? – Дженсен начал выбирать помидоры и, понизив голос, произнес: – Моя бывшая теща тоже там будет.

– Саманта придет на вечеринку? – Джаред изо всех сил старался говорить тише. – Как так получилось?

Дженсен кивнул в сторону Джоны, счастливо раскладывающего в ряд бананы на столе.  
– Она его бабушка. Он ее обожает. Как я могу запретить ему видеться с ней на каникулах? Пригласить ее на вечеринку показалось мне самым безболезненным решением. Мы хотя бы будем в окружении толпы.

Дженсен был готов провести день вместе с Самантой, если это сделает счастливым Джону.

– Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, но разве она не ненавидит тебя?

– Ну, вообще-то да, но… Джона, можешь еще черешню в пакет положить?

– А сколько? Ее тоже можно посчитать?

– Решай сам, – Джона двинулся чуть дальше по проходу, а Дженсен наблюдал за ним, скрестив руки на груди. – Да, она до сих пор винит меня в том, что Алона торчит в Боснии, пытаясь получить Пулитцеровскую премию, вместо того, чтобы рожать ей внуков. Черт, а ведь она, наверное, права.

– Джен…

Дженсен пожал плечами.  
– Это не имеет значения. Главное, Саманта там будет, а Эрика – сумасшедшая, поэтому так важно, чтобы я сделал этот суп. Итак, ты поможешь мне найти желтую свеклу? Так как ты принесешь только… чтобы ты там не собирался принести.

– Вино, – ответил Джаред с довольной усмешкой.

– Как это типично, – раздраженно произнес Дженсен.

– Считай это данью твоим способностям. Эрика не попросила бы меня приготовить хоть что-нибудь для ее вечеринки, даже если в списке гостей будут обезьяны.

– Дядя Джей будет готовить? – радостно спросил Джона, вручая Дженсену пакет приблизительно с двенадцатью фунтами черешни.

Дженсен поднял брови.  
– Ну уж нет. Если дядя Джей будет говорить, мы будем есть только мак'эн'чиз(8) и твинкис(9).

– Класс!

Джаред протянул руку, и они с Джоной стукнулись кулаками. Джаред научил его этому, когда Джоне было три, и это до сих пор их веселило.

Джона повернулся к Дженсену.  
– Пап! Я хочу посмотреть, как ловят рыбу. Давай пойдем смотреть на рыб? Пожалуйста, – попросил Джона, бессовестно используя щенячий взгляд.

– Как только закончим здесь, чудовище. Мы до сих пор ищем свеклу.

– Но я хочу поговорить с лобстерами в аквариуме! – Джона крутанулся на месте. – Они как Ларри из "Губки Боба".

Дженсен посмотрел на Джареда.  
– Ему нравится давать им имена. Не думаю, что это может хорошо закончиться.

Джона начал напевать песенку губки Боба, и Дженсен покачал головой.

– Знаешь, учитывая, сколько я плачу Нале, он вообще не должен знать эту песню. Эй, Джона, может ты хотя бы на французском ее споешь?

– Послушай, отведи его к рыбам, а я найду свеклу, – предложил Джаред.

– Ура! – Джона кинулся к Дженсену, тот подхватил его на руки и улыбнулся так, будто ему тоже было пять лет. Джареду показалось, что его глупое сердце перевернулось, а ведь после уймы лет в медицинской школе он знал, что такое физически невозможно.

– Давай так, – все еще улыбаясь, Дженсен повернулся к Джареду, – мы пойдем смотреть, как ловят рыбу, и я куплю лосося, чтоб приготовить его на гриле. Так мы спасем дядю Джея от мак'эн'чиза хотя бы на один вечер.

– Будто я могу отказаться, – сказал Джаред.

– Ну, вот и отлично, – Дженсен опустил Джону на землю, и тот сразу же помчался по проходу, распевая свою песню. – Джона, подожди меня! Джаред, ты уверен?

– Думаю, я справлюсь, – Джаред мысленно закатил глаза.

– Ладно, но в списке есть еще кое-что, – Дженсен вручил пакеты с фруктами Джареду. Теплые пальцы коснулись его ладони, когда Джен отдавал ему бумажку со списком покупок. – Джей, я тебе доверяю. Желтая свекла, не красная. Желтая.

– Иди уже. Покупай рыбу, давай имена лобстерам. Я в порядке.

Дженсен все еще выглядел неуверенным, но оставил Джареду список и пошел вслед за Джоной.  
– Встретимся перед рыбным рынком. Давай приятель, наперегонки.

Джаред смотрел, как они уходят, и потирал большим пальцем место, к которому прикоснулся Дженсен.

– Ваш сын очень милый. Сколько ему?

У прилавка с овощами стояла женщина и улыбалась ему.

– О, он не… – и тут до него дошло. Она имела в виду не его сын, а их, его и Дженсена. Ему показалось, что от тоски и отчаянного желания в груди открылась зияющая рана, глубиной в милю.

– Ему пять, – ответил Джаред, не разубеждая ее и на мгновение позволяя поверить себе самому. А затем вздохнул, приходя в себя.  
– А вы не в курсе, где я могу найти желтую свеклу? И существует ли она вообще?

***

– Ты здесь, – сказала Эрика спустя три секунды после того, как он вошел в дом Розенбаумов.

– М… да? – осторожно произнес Джаред, вручая ей бутылку вина.

Она забрала у него бутылку, а потом провела руками по его плечам, будто поправляя костюм перед выходом на сцену.  
– Прекрасно. Ты просто прекрасно выглядишь. Иди пообщайся с Мюрреями.

– А я знаю Мюрреев?

– Это вот та пара, что борется с гаспачо, – она незаметно кивнула в их сторону. – Разве ты не помнишь их по сбору средств для больницы в прошлом июне?

– Нет.

Она подтолкнула его вперед.  
– А потом проверишь, хорошо ли Уэллинги проводят время.

– Эрика, я люблю тебя, но я что, здесь для того, чтобы развлекать гостей?

– Не глупи, – она поцеловала его в щеку. – Ты здесь потому, что ты замечательный, а еще ты хорошо смотришься в моем доме. Мне нравится твой галстук. Ну, ладно, иди, – она махнула рукой. – Ешь, общайся, очаровывай.

– Просто чтоб ты знала, я зарабатываю восемь миллиардов долларов за час. Не удивляйся, когда получишь счет.

– После взносов по ссуде, страховке и в профсоюз? Не думаю, – она жалостливо покачала головой и ушла.

Утопающая в водовороте цветов и изысканной музыки, гостиная Розембаумов была просто огромной, но из-за кучи гостей, блуждающих вокруг с тарелками и бокалами, она казалась крошечной. Джаред, которому удалось перехватить какой-то напиток и пару креветок, тщательно обходил стороной Мюрреев и не стал беспокоить Тома и Джейми, которые, кажется, отлично проводили время у бара. Ну, что ж, задание выполнено.

– Разве в прошлом году было столько же людей? – спросил Дженсен, материализовавшись возле него. – На Вудсток похоже. Только в Армани.

– Я не знаю, я тогда работал, – Джаред посмотрел на Джена. Вечер определенно становится лучше. – Ты все еще жив. Я так понимаю, суп удался?

– Если б я знал. Я боюсь его пробовать, он какой-то радиоактивный. Думаю, Эрика уже вызвала команду по нейтрализации опасных веществ. Но в принципе, я не пострадал, – Дженсен схватил с подноса стакан с чем-то розовым, посмотрел в него, прежде чем выпить залпом, и скривился. – Боже, мне пришлось выйти из квартиры в прихватках. Я заслуживаю бутылку этого… чем бы оно ни было, – он глянул за плечо Джареда. – О, прекрасно, а вот и Саманта. Отвлеки ее, хорошо?

И Дженсен исчез. А Джаред смотрел, как темноволосая женщина, очень напоминающая ему Джону, направляется в его сторону с выражением явного любопытства на лице. Джаред дико заозирался и тут же наткнулся взглядом на Джеффа Моргана и его страшные брови. Отчаявшись, он развернулся и рванул к столу с едой.

Из-под стола, накрытого скатертью аж до пола, торчала нога. Очень маленькая нога, обутая в мокасины из дубленой кожи. Джаред улыбнулся и, присев на корточки, схватил ее.

– Что вы здесь делаете? – зарычал он самым низким, самым страшным голосом, каким мог, и нырнул под стол. Наградой ему стал синхронный вопль мальчишек, а Джона едва не заехал ему по голени.

– Эй-эй, ребята, хватит пинаться.

– Дядя Джей! – в голосе Джоны слышался укор. – Ты нас напугал!

– И это клуб только Тайлера и Джоны, – добавил Тайлер, – ты не можешь вступить.

Джаред подумал о вечеринке и семи частях зала, которых он сторонился.  
– А, может, сделаем его клубом Тайлера, Джоны и Джея? – предложил он.

На их лицах читалось сомнение, и если Джона все же был склонен согласиться, то Тайлер выглядел несговорчивым.

– Послушайте, давайте договоримся, – начал Джаред. – Что вы хотите? Печенье? Я принесу вам печенье, – Джаред ничего не имел против взяточничества. Когда мальчики кивнули, он выскользнул, взял тарелку с печеньем и тут же заполз обратно под стол.

– Мама убьет тебя, – доверительно заметил Тайлер, взяв две печенюшки. – Это Годива(10).

– Да? – спросил Джаред, осторожно поглядывая на печенья. – Ну… мы ей ничего не скажем, правда? Итак, – он посмотрел на мальчиков, не сводящих с него глаз, – что мы делаем в нашем клубе?

– Сидим в нашем форте, – ответил Джона.

Джаред кивнул.  
– Ладно, это классно. Что-нибудь еще?

– Едим печенье.

Джареда это не удивило.

– О, еще милк дадс(11), – добавил Джона.

– Вот это другое дело. Делись.

Джона протянул ему коробку, наполовину заполненную леденцами, и Джаред вытряхнул парочку себе в ладонь. Скатерть напротив Джареда приподнялась, и мальчики завопили, увидев Дженсена.

– Вечеринка переехала сюда? – чуть улыбаясь, спросил Дженсен, и Джаред решил, что озорство ему к лицу.

– Папа! Тебе сюда нельзя!

– Правда? – Дженсен залез под стол и опустил скатерть. Он вытянул руки и начал щекотать мальчиков, вынуждая их беспомощно хихикать. – Нельзя? Ах вы, маленькие чудовища, как это нельзя? А?

– У нас тут клуб, – жуя, заметил Джаред. И будто извиняясь, пожал плечами. – Сожалею.

– Понятно, – Дженсен посмотрел на Джареда, пока Джона барахтался в изнеможении от смеха, и обозвал его трусом.

Джаред облокотился о пол и усмехнулся.

– Эй, приятель, – обратился к выпрямившемуся, наконец, сыну Дженсен. – Пойди, поговори еще немного с бабушкой Сэм. Она пришла только из-за тебя.

– Ну, я уже разговаривал с ней, – заартачился Джона, но Дженсен его перебил.

– Я знаю, но просто пойди и скажи ей привет еще раз, хорошо? – он снова пощекотал Джону. – Хорошо?

Мальчик закивал, смеясь.  
– Хорошо, хорошо.

Тайлер зашептал что-то Джоне на ухо, и мальчики, забрав почти все оставшееся печенье, выползли из-под стола.

– Предатели! – прокричал им вслед Джаред.

Дженсен сел, уткнулся локтями в колени и вздохнул.  
– Вижу тебе тоже весело.

– Словами не описать как, – ответил Джаред. – Как встреча с тещей?

– Бывшей тещей. И я понял, что в нашем языке не так много способов сказать "невыносимо неловко", – с мрачным видом сообщил Дженсен.

А Джаред думал, что даже это ему к лицу. Под столом было удивительно комфортно и уютно. Он чувствовал тепло, исходящее от тела Дженсена, запах мыла и печенья, и Джареду просто хотелось вжаться лицом в Джена и втянуть этот аромат.

Возможно, Дженсен чувствовал то же самое, потому что слишком долго смотрел на Джареда, не отводя взгляд, а потом провел рукой по волосам.

– Ты понимаешь, что даже то жалкое оправдание для сидения под столом, что у нас было, и то теперь отсутствует? – Дженсен одарил Джареда смущенной улыбкой.

Джаред гадал, хочет ли Дженсен его поцеловать.  
– Ты имеешь в виду, что отсутствует оправдание для тебя, – весело заметил он. – Потому что я в клубе, – Джаред потряс коробкой с леденцами перед Дженсеном. – Конфетку?

Дженсен криво усмехнулся и, схватив с тарелки последнее печенье, сказал:  
– Сперва выйду я.

***

Это было неизбежно. Да, было много столов, под которыми можно было спрятаться, уйма способов избежать общения, но, в конечном счете, он оказался в компании Дженсена, Морганов, Саманты и Эрики в роли судьи. Майк тоже не заставил себя долго ждать, видимо, как акула, почуяв запах крови.

– Она сейчас в "Ассошиэйтед Пресс", – рассказывала Саманта. Начальник Джареда и его жена слушали с вежливым интересом. – Это сложно. Конечно, сложно. И я беспокоюсь. Но она не может работать в Сиэтле.

Дженсен выглядел не очень, но все же улыбнулся.  
– Конечно, - сказал он, прежде чем сделать большой глоток розового напитка.

Джаред подумал, что Дженсен уже так набрался, что это пойло и в самом деле начало ему нравится.

– Мало взрывов, я так понимаю, – любезно добавил Майк.

Джаред не мог сказать наверняка, но, кажется, Эрика пнула Майка по лодыжке. А потом широко улыбнулась.  
– Мы все скучаем по Ло.

– Не могу понять тех, кто хочет уехать из Сиэтла, – заговорил Джефф. – Здесь же все есть: прекрасные виды, культура, ведущее отделение детской кардиологии на западном побережье, – он улыбнулся Джареду, в то время как все остальные встретили его замечание довольно равнодушно. Джареду очень хотелось сейчас розового напитка.

– Наверное, тяжело, когда она так далеко, – заметила миссис Морган. – Где она сейчас? – сочувственно спросила она.

– Сейчас в Боснии. Она проделала там удивительную работу. Дженсен, ты уже показывал Джоне новые снимки его матери?

– На них изображен обстрел грузовика, – пробормотал Дженсен в свой бокал. – Ему пять, – подчеркнуто добавил он, когда Саманта ничего не ответила.

– О да, конечно, – она смутилась.

Джаред почувствовал жалость к этой женщине, потому что если задуматься, то Алона бросила и ее тоже. Жалость длилась ровно до того момента, пока Саманта не произнесла:  
– Может, когда она приедет сюда, то снимет что-нибудь, что понравится Джоне.

На мгновение Джареду показалось, что под "сюда" она подразумевала эту вечеринку, что Алона может показаться в любую минуту. По лицу Дженсена было ясно, что он думал о том же.

– Алона приедет? – с завидным спокойствием спросил Дженсен.

– На следующий день после Рождества, – ответила Саманта. Казалось, она в замешательстве. – А разве она тебе не сообщила?

Повисла гробовая тишина, а потом Эрика начала очень громко расспрашивать Морганов об их планах на праздники.

– Я не получал от нее вестей со Дня Благодарения, – сказал Дженсен. От его тщательной сдержанности у Джареда заболело в груди. – Ты рассказала об этом Джоне?

Саманта смотрела на него неодобрительно.  
– Я бы не стала так поступать, – холодно заметила она. – Но я надеюсь, что ты выкроишь время в своем плотном графике и позволишь им встретиться.

Эрика подтолкнула Морганов к бару, но, прежде чем уйти, посмотрела на Джареда, кивнув в сторону Дженсена. Как будто ему нужны подсказки. Джаред взволновано глянул на Дженсена, поджавшего губы. Его бокал уже опустел.

– Если Алона решит мне сообщить, что действительно хочет увидеть сына, я подумаю, что могу сделать. А теперь простите.

***

Дженсен сидел в одной из спален наверху вот уже десять минут и ничего не говорил, только мрачно пил кофе, который принес ему Джаред под видом лекарства. Он устроился на кровати, сгорбившись, положив локти на колени, и пристально разглядывая свои руки. Когда он, наконец, заговорил, то обращался к кружке.  
– Ты знаешь, намного легче притворяться, что ее нет, когда она на другом конце света, – Дженсен поставил кружку на тумбочку и потер глаза. – Она захочет увидеть Джону. Обязательно захочет. И как я смогу ей запретить?

– Послушай, Том внизу, – взволновано заметил Джаред. – Я могу позвать его, и ты спросишь, какие у нее права.

– Нет-нет, юридически я могу запретить ей увидеть Джону. У меня же полная опека. Но… Боже, Джей, она ведь его мать, – Дженсен потряс головой. – Мы пишем ей письма, – мягко сказал он. – Он рисует для нее открытки, и мы посылаем их в больших конвертах в любую часть мира, где сейчас что-нибудь взрывается, – он отчаянно посмотрел на Джареда. – Я не хотел, чтоб он думал, что она действительно ушла, понимаешь?

Джаред подошел к нему, сел рядом на кровать, пытаясь поддержать. С такого расстояния он видел, что у Дженсена побледнели даже губы, веснушки выделялись на лице, и весь он был натянут, как струна. Джаред знал, что новости потрясли Джена, но такая сильная реакция казалась странной.

– Ты переживаешь, как Джона с этим справиться? – спокойно спросил Джаред. Он даже не хотел думать о том, что это шанс увидеть Алону. Одно дело Дженсен, страдающий по кому-то, кто живет на расстоянии четырех тысяч миль. И совсем другое – страдания по живой женщине, матери его ребенка, которая приедет, чтоб воссоединиться с ними на Рождество.

– Да, но дело не… Боже, хотел бы я быть таким благородным, – засмеялся Дженсен. – Конечно, я переживаю, что он расстроится. Но больше меня беспокоит, что этого не случится. А что, если она появится, и он…

– Он что, Джен?

– Это так эгоистично, – он пристально посмотрел на Джареда. – Дело не в разделении, – продолжил Джен. – Я из кожи вон лезу… я имею в виду, со дня его рождения мне хотелось, чтоб его окружали люди, которые его любят. Я не могу заменить ее, я знаю, но есть ведь и другие люди, которые любят моего сына. Майк, Эрика, Нала, мои родители и ты. Джей, ты любишь моего сына, – казалось, этот простой факт удивил Дженсена.

Это не был вопрос, но Джареда огорошили эти слова.  
– Да, – выдавил он наконец.

– Но я не уверен, что она его любит, – сердито продолжил Дженсен. – Совсем не уверен. Он был так болен, и она даже… она уехала. Она не сможет просто вернуться и стать ему матерью, – последнее слово он произнес так, будто оно далось ему с трудом, будто оно причиняло боль.

Джаред почувствовал, что ему сдавило горло от внезапного понимания.  
– Боже, Джен, – жестко сказал он. – Ты для него все. Она не заберет его у тебя. Не сможет, – Джаред сжал плечо Дженсена, будто помогая ему понять.

Дженсен опустил голову, и столько было отчаянья в этом жесте, что Джаред не смог себя сдержать, он положил руку Джену на шею, а потом зарылся пальцами в мягкие волосы у него на затылке. Ему даже не пришлось прилагать усилие, только чуть-чуть надавить, когда Дженсен повернулся к нему, и их лбы почти соприкоснулись. У Джена из горла вырвался какой-то звук, который ударил прямо по той части мозга Джареда, которая знала, что рот Дженсена - вот он, так близко, что он чувствовал его дыхание на своих губах… А потом стало слишком поздно, потому что Джаред должен был его поцеловать. Должен был прильнуть к нему и целовать эти губы, чувствовать, как они становятся влажными, мягкими и раскрываются под напором его рта, пока где-то там рушится вселенная.

Он с точностью до секунды определил момент, когда Дженсен пришел в себя. Джаред ощутил нарастающее напряжение, когда Дженсен поднял руки и до боли впился пальцами ему в плечи. Он отпрянул в тот же момент, как Джен оттолкнул его. Губы у него покраснели, а в глазах читалось недоумение.

Джаред посмотрел на Дженсена, чувствуя, как сердце в груди пропустило удар.  
– Джен, – отчаянно начал он, не представляя, что можно сказать, как все исправить. Дженсен выглядел ужасно расстроенным. Джаред подумал, что готов сделать что угодно, только бы это выражение исчезло с его лица.

Дженсен встал.  
– Я… я должен забрать Джону. Нам нужно домой, – сказал он потрясенно.

– Не уходи, – попросил Джаред, поднимаясь. Он потянулся к нему, хотя знал, что прикоснуться сейчас к Дженсену будет огромной ошибкой. – Просто… просто подожди.

Но, казалось, его больше не слышат и не видят. Джен молча вышел и унес с собой огромный кусок жизни Джареда. Он смотрел на дверь, которую Джен даже не закрыл, и чудовищность потери наваливалась на него в этой гнетущей тишине. Ровно до того момента, как он взял кружку Дженсена и швырнул ее в стену.

***

Он вышел из такси точно перед ступеньками и успел отсчитать пятнадцать этажей до двух вожделенных окон перед тем, как оно отъехало. Джаред обещал себе, что не станет звонить, если в окнах не будет гореть свет, но, несмотря на его отсутствие, номер набрал. 

– Поднимайся, – подняв трубку, покорно ответил Дженсен.

Джареду казалось, что лифт ехал целую вечность. Открывший дверь Дженсен был в темных фланелевых пижамных штанах и серой футболке, которая, казалось, пережила сотню стирок. Создавалось впечатление, что он только что вылез из постели и чуть взъерошен, но взгляд его был пустым, а лицо измученным, будто он только притворялся, что спал. Сейчас Джареду хотелось лишь подойти и обнять его. Джареду начало казаться, что он совершает еще одну огромную ошибку.

Подозрение переросло в уверенность, когда Дженсен отвернулся и молча зашел в темную квартиру, оставив Джареда решать, следовать за ним или нет.

– Мне жаль, – тут же начал Джаред. – Я понимаю, что сейчас поздно… я не хочу разбудить Джону…

Дженсен даже не посмотрел на него.  
– Джона остался ночевать у Тайлера, – он привалился к дивану. – Думаю, Эрика хотела дать мне возможность пережить нервный срыв в одиночестве.

– А у тебя нервный срыв?

– Я думаю об этом.

Отчужденность между ними причиняла Джареду боль.  
– Ты хороший отец, – с жаром сказал он.

Дженсен удивленно посмотрел на него.  
– Что?

– Именно это я хотел сказать тебе, пока все не испортил, – Джаред запнулся, но все равно продолжил: – Ты лучший, Джен. Но мне кажется, что ты сам этого не понимаешь.

Дженсен покачал головой.  
– Послушай, ты не должен этого делать…

– Нет, это ты меня послушай. Я же наблюдаю за вами, – Джаред подошел ближе. – Я вижу, как он счастлив, как уверен в себе… Он убежден, что мир – хорошее место, и все благодаря тебе, Джен. Он любит его из-за тебя, – Джаред пытался подобрать слова. – Боже, да все видят, как этот ребенок любим. Мимоходом проезжающей Алоне не лишить тебя этого.

Джаред не видел в темноте лица Дженсена, только очертания его напряженного тела, но услышал резкий выдох.

– Боже, Джей, – мягко сказал Джен.

– И я знаю, что все испортил и отпугнул тебя, и я понимаю, что ты меня не хочешь…

– Не хочу… – начал Дженсен, но, прежде чем Джаред успел хоть что-то сказать, он рванул к нему, запустил пальцы в волосы Джареда, а потом притянул с такой силой, что они скорее не поцеловались, а столкнулись друг с другом.

А потом были и жар, и внезапная боль, но все это закончилось так быстро, что Джаред даже среагировать не успел, а Дженсен уже отпрянул и, потирая ушибленную губу, посмотрел на Джареда. По выражению его лица невозможно было понять, что происходит. На нем читались желание, страх и какая-то грусть… да к черту все, не важно, что все это значит.

Джаред обхватил руками лицо Дженсена и притянул к себе. Он облизывал его губы, пока они не открылись под его напором. Джаред целовал Дженсена так, будто он жаждал этого, потому что… потому что он, и правда, жаждал этого несколько лет, а теперь Дженсен здесь, с ним, и Джаред не мог остановиться. Он целовал его везде, пытаясь распробовать: губы и скулы, покрытый щетиной подбородок и жилистую шею. Он всасывал его кожу, вынуждая Дженсена стонать и поддаваться, и отвечать на его поцелуи.

И Дженсен отвечал, да так, будто хотел вплавиться в Джареда. Безумно, неистово, он проводил руками по лицу Джареда, по его волосам, притягивая к себе, будто Джаред мог куда-то исчезнуть. Он касался губами всех доступных участков кожи, слегка прикусывал, но его рот постоянно возвращался к губам Джареда, словно не мог держаться на расстоянии.

– Боже, Джен, – простонал Джаред и потянулся руками к плечам Дженсена, провел по ним, чувствуя мягкий хлопок футболки, покрывающей гладкую кожу его груди, будто Дженсен надел ее только для того, чтобы Джаред ее снял. Джаред избавил его от футболки, и Дженсен вдруг потрясенно посмотрел на него. Его волосы были в беспорядке, а в глазах читалась паника, но если Джаред не хотел думать о том, что они делают, то и Дженсену не собирался позволять.

Он просто хотел чувствовать, чувствовать все это, всего Дженсена, и Джаред потянул его через коридор, ни разу не оставив без внимания кожу Дженсена, целуя его и поглаживая, пока они не оказались в спальне, и он не толкнул Джена на кровать, а потом снял свою рубашку. Джаред опустился на Дженсена, вжался в его тело. Он чувствовал длинные руки и ноги, плоскую твердую грудь, слышал, как Джен зашипел, когда они коснулись друг друга голой кожей, и все это заставляло Джареда желать большего.

Больше поцелуев, больше прикосновений, забраться языком глубоко в рот Джена, чтобы, задыхаясь, попробовать его везде. Дженсен часто и тяжело дышал, а его тело подрагивало под Джаредом. Боже, они были так возбуждены, член Дженсена упирался ему в бедро, и Джареду захотелось его коснуться. Он провел пальцами вниз по груди Джена, добрался до пояса его штанов и только успел провести кончиками пальцев по гладкой бархатистой коже, как Дженсен напрягся.

– Эй, эй, это же я, – выдохнул Джаред. Он посасывал нижнюю губу Джена, покусывал его шею, слыша немного истеричный смех, но Дженсен отвечал на поцелуи. Джаред проводил руками по всем доступным участкам кожи, по всем местам, которые вырывали из горла Джена стоны и вынуждали его вжиматься в Джареда. Так продолжалось, пока Дженсен сам не содрал с себя одежду, а потом опустил руку на пах Джареда и расстегнул молнию. Джареду пришлось оторваться от него, чтоб снять джинсы.

Когда их члены соприкоснулись впервые, по ним будто ток прошел.  
– Боже, Джей, – простонал Джен ему в рот.

Джареду отчаянно хотелось двигаться, отчаянно втираться в Дженсена, отчаянно толкаться в него, пока не кончит, но вместо этого он вжался в его бедра и резко произнес:  
– Дай мне руку, – они переплели пальцы, и Джаред показал, что их сплетенные руки могут сделать.

Медленные, почти грубые ласки вынуждали Джена дрожать, вынуждали стонать имя Джареда, и еще "пожалуйста" и "о, Боже", пока Джаред не понял, что сойдет с ума, если сейчас не кончит. Но тут Дженсен умолк и, содрогнувшись, излился на их пальцы. И когда Джаред кончал, ему казалось, что он разлетается на осколки.

Несколько секунд они судорожно дышали, а потом действительность обрела очертания, и Джаред не позволил Джену отодвинуться. Он просто схватил свою рубашку и вытер их как мог, а потом притянул Джена обратно, обхватил его руками и зарылся лицом в изгиб между шеей и плечом Дженсена.

– Боже, Джей, – прошептал Джен ему на ухо, будто не мог совладать с голосом. Дженсен был напряжен, и Джареду очень хотелось ласками изгнать это чувство из его тела.

Джаред притянул его ближе.  
– Все хорошо, – сказал он. – Просто позволь мне, – он повторял свои слова, покрывая лицо Джена нежными поцелуями, пока тот не сдался и не расслабился. И прислушиваясь к его ровному дыханию, Джаред и сам не заметил, как заснул.

***

Когда Джаред открыл глаза, было все еще темно. Он лежал на животе, и весь бок, которым до этого он прижимался к Дженсену, замерз, лишившись жара его тела. Он повернул голову к будильнику: Джен сидел тут же, прислонившись к спинке кровати и укутавшись по пояс в одеяло. Свет из проема падал на грудь Дженсена, заставляя Джареда хотеть лишь одного – дотянуться до него и провести рукой по гладкой коже. Вместо этого он подсунул руки под подушку и засмотрелся на тени, падающие на лицо Джена.

– Ну что, сейчас начнешь паниковать?

Дженсен засмеялся.  
– Нет, ты мне уже давно нравишься, – он помолчал, – возможно, даже последние два года. Боже, – он потер лоб, – что, черт побери, мы делаем?

Джаред приподнялся на локте.  
– Что-то хорошее, – ответил он.

– Да? – спросил Дженсен. Он совсем не был в этом уверен. – Ты уезжаешь из города, Алона возвращается…p и, конечно, мы решили заняться этим именно сейчас, – он откинул голову на спинку кровати. – Да, не лучшее время я выбрал. Как всегда, впрочем.

Джаред рассматривал его профиль, и у него перехватывало дыхание.  
– Мне кажется, тебе просто надо решить, чего ты хочешь, – сказал он. Ему казалось, что он задыхается. "Скажи мне, – думал он. – Позволь мне дать тебе это".

Последовала долгая пауза, в течение которой Джаред гадал, ответит ли ему Дженсен.

– Ты говоришь об этом так просто, – наконец сказал Джен. – Но по опыту могу сказать, что просто чего-то хотеть недостаточно.

В его голосе было столько горя, целых три года горя, и Джаред не знал, что ответить. Злость на Алону быстро прошла, оставив пустоту от мысли о том, что, несмотря на эти годы, неважно, чего хочет Дженсен, это ничего не изменит.

Но мир не остановился. Джаред был уверен, что это случится позже, но в данный момент он принял решение. Он встал на колени, потянулся и положил руки на бедра Дженсена. Он потянул его вниз, так что тот оказался головой на подушке. Джен не сводил с него настороженного и в то же время любопытного взгляда.

– Может это все упростит, – сказал Джаред, лег на Дженсена и коснулся его теплых губ. – Хотя бы на время.

– Конечно, – ответил Джен, задыхаясь. – Хотя бы на время.

И Джаред начал показывать Дженсену, как легко может быть, изучая каждую частичку его тела своими руками и губами, запоминая, на случай, если ему больше не выпадет такая возможность. Джаред исследовал впадинку у шеи Дженсена, ключицы, посасывал твердые соски и терся лицом о гладкую кожу груди, слушая сильные беспокойные удары сердца. Он проводил пальцами по ребрам Джена и покрывал нежными поцелуями его напряженный живот. Джаред погладил его тазовые косточки, а потом обхватил руками его задницу и нежно погрузил язык в пупок, только чтобы услышать, как стонет Дженсен.

Джаред сосал, облизывал, гладил и мял каждый дюйм плоти, что ему попадался, и когда он обхватил бедра Дженсена и сомкнул губы на головке его члена, тот выгнулся под ним, лаская его в ответ. Он выгибался под поцелуями Джареда, приподнимаясь на локтях, сбивая пятками простынь, и вдруг, к удивлению Джареда, он быстро развернулся, словно отражая его позу, и прижался к Джареду, забирая в рот его член.

Это было неуклюже и грязно. У него не хватало опыта, а сердце норовило остановиться, и Джаред перестал понимать, что он делает, что он собирался делать. Он чувствовал Дженсена в себе и себя в Дженсене, чувствовал Дженсена на себе, и всего этого было достаточно, чтобы сойти с ума. Он никогда еще не был так возбужден. Оргазм навалился так внезапно, что он только в последний момент оттолкнул Джена и кончил ему на щеку, на что тот неожиданно рассмеялся. Потом он поднялся, заставил Дженсена лечь и, устроившись между его ног, отсосал ему с такой силой, что смех Джена превратился в мольбу.

Когда наступил рассвет, темный и неприятный, Джаред выпутался из объятий Дженсена и молча оделся. Джен стоял в дверном проеме и смотрел на него. Он выглядел разбитым и больным.  
– Я не могу, – начал он, как будто ему так же больно произносить эти слова, как и Джареду слышать.

– Я знаю, – ответил Джаред и поцеловал его так, как будто делал это всегда.

***

Южная часть больничной крыши была самым худшим тайным местом в здании. Обслуживающий персонал ускользал сюда покурить, а интерны бегали, чтоб пострадать и спросить Бога, почему они не смогли сдать тест в юридический колледж. Джаред всегда гадал, правильно ли позволять одуревшим, измученным честолюбцам переживать свои нервные срывы на высоте четырех этажей от земли. Но в этот момент он был счастлив, эхо отчаянных воплей казалось подходящим фоном. Даже приятным.

– Я тебя поцелую, если у тебя есть сигарета.

Джаред посмотрел на ноги Майка в мокасинах и нахмурился.

Майк опустился рядом с ним и прислонился спиной к стене.  
– Прости, это было неуместно.

– Я так понимаю, что ты уже говорил с ним. Приятно знать, что он все еще жив.

– Если это можно было назвать разговором. Ему еще хуже, – Майк глянул на Джареда. – А где ты был? Я звонил тебе в рождественское утро, думал, ты захочешь провести день в резиденции Розембаумов. Посмотришь, как мое дите открывает подарки. Это как наблюдать за стервятником во время трапезы.

Джаред улыбнулся.  
– Прости, что пропустил, – он подумал об Эбби Крейтон, лежащей в интенсивной терапии, о слабом звуке ее сердечного монитора. – У меня пациентка на последней стадии сердечной недостаточности. Даем ей двадцать четыре часа. Наверное.

– А, – Майк на мгновение замолчал, а потом произнес: – У тебя, и правда, нет сигарет? Как ты можешь страдать без подпитки? – он посмотрел на пол и поднял бутылку, лежавшую рядом с бедром Джареда. – Это? Лимонад?

Джаред пожал плечами.  
– Он персиковый, – сказал он в свою защиту.

– Хорошо, что я затарился, – Майк вытащил из кармана пачку Мальборо Лайтс и коробок спичек и предложил Джареду.

Джаред колебался.  
– А пошло оно, – он взял сигарету и закурил. – Я собираюсь согласиться на работу в Рочестере.

Майк поднес спичку к своей сигарете и заметил:  
– О, хорошо. Потому что тебе определенно нужно работать в исследовательской лаборатории. Именно поэтому ты последние три дня не уходишь из больницы дольше, чем на пятнадцать минут.

Джаред выдохнул, наблюдая, как рассеивается дым.  
– Это не просто исследовательская лаборатория. Я семь лет надрывался, чтобы мне выпала такая возможность. И что, я должен забыть об этом и ждать, пока он перестанет изнывать по своей бывшей жене? Внезапно поймет? Ты был прав, что за идиот может крутиться под ногами со своим двухлетним помешательством?

– Все дело в этом? – Майк безмятежно смотрел на него, и Джаред в этом момент почти ненавидел его. – Дженсен когда-нибудь рассказывал тебе об Алоне? – спросил он, внезапно отводя взгляд.

Джаред помнил откровения Дженсена на вечеринке. И их катастрофический поцелуй.  
– Немного, – хмуро ответил он.

– Она умная, – начал Майк, будто зачитывал список покупок. – Талантливая, несомненно. Пугающе упорная. Иногда зло шутит, но мне нравится это в людях. И, Боже, она такая горячая штучка, – Майк прислонился головой к стене и посмотрел на Джареда. – Не настолько горячая как Эрика, конечно, но все же.

– Прекрасно, – мрачно изрек Джаред. – Мне это очень помогло.

– Я познакомил их в колледже. Она была в студенческом обществе вместе с Эрикой, а он был моим лучшим другом… все было идеально. Она была идеальной. Во всем, кроме того, что бросила его и Джону.

Джаред посмотрел на него, но Майк говорил своим обычным тоном.

– Это Дженсен хотел ребенка, – продолжил Майк. – Я не говорю, что она не пыталась. Настолько, насколько могла. Но я наблюдал, как первые два года жизни Джоны Джен старался удержать ее. Я наблюдал, как она отрывала от его сердца кусок за куском. Она не была с ними, когда это было важно: ни когда Джона болел, ни при других обстоятельствах. Подумай о том, кто был.

– Майк, я так устал. Что конкретно ты хочешь сказать?

Майк вздохнул и посмотрел на тлеющий кончик своей сигареты.  
– Он никогда не попросит тебя остаться, Джей, - произнес он. - Даже если это именно то, чего он хочет. Я просто хочу, чтоб ты это знал.

Джаред уставился на гравий под ногами.  
– А что, если это она? Что, если Дженсен хочет ее?

– Тогда он еще глупее, чем я думал. Но, может, вам, идиотам, стоит это обсудить прежде, чем ты умотаешь на другой край страны и закопаешь себя в этой лаборатории.

Джаред повернулся к нему.  
– Это ты сейчас был очень-очень милым?

– Не надо так удивляться. Это и раньше случалось, – казалось, он обиделся. – И тебе надо бы пойти домой и хоть немного поспать. Ты дерьмово выглядишь.

Джаред улыбнулся.  
– Ух ты, спасибо.

Майк выдохнул дым в небо.  
– Ну, ты же просил меня сказать тебе, если он внезапно станет геем.

***

Оживший телефон вырвал Джареда из сна, в котором он пытался позвонить Дженсену, но не мог набрать номер, потому что его пальцы стали огромными и неуклюжими. Он подхватил трубку, все еще не до конца проснувшись.

– Джен? – спросил он. В горле пересохло.

– Доктор Падалеки?

Джаред сел, стряхивая с себя сон.  
– Говорите.

– Доктор Падалеки, это Национальный донорский центр. У нас в дороге сердце для пересадки, пациентка Эбигайль Крейтон, расчетное время прибытия в мемориальную больницу Сиэтла – сорок семь минут.

Джаред отключился и вскочил с кровати.

Тринадцать минут до больницы.

Отсчет времени начался.

***

Отделение интенсивной терапии не украшали к Рождеству, как другие отделения больницы, никаких гирлянд или свисающих снежинок, которые могли помешать мониторам и оборудованию. Только на сестринском посту стоял одинокий горшок с пуансетией, и у приемной прикрепили несколько открыток. А спустя десять часов после того, как Джаред выбежал из дома, в отделение уже была не пациентка на грани смерти, а восьмилетняя девочка с новым сердцем и ее благодарные родители со своим миром, сосредоточенным в одной комнате.

Джаред смотрел на них через стекло, истощение и адреналин гудели в его теле. Он не мог решить: то ли ему побегать вверх-вниз по лестницам, то ли упасть на пол. Поэтому когда к нему подошел Джефф и, скрестив руки на груди, тоже стал смотреть на Крейтонов, Джаред просто замер на месте.

– Ну, что ж, доктор Падалеки, – мягко сказал Джефф, – это уже двести тридцать пять.

Джаред подумал о двухстах тридцати пяти вылеченных сердцах и всех тех, что он еще сможет вылечить. Как кусочки мозаики, которые он может сложить вместе. Возможно, Дженсен никогда не попросит о том, чего он хочет. Возможно, Джаред никогда не узнает, что произошло, но для себя он уже все решил.

– Двести тридцать пять, – повторил Джаред. Он повернулся к Джеффу и улыбнулся, измученно, но уверенно. – И это не предел.

***

В парке было полно народу. Четырех дней после Рождества хватило с избытком, чтобы устать от сочетания выходных и новых игрушек, и отчаявшиеся родители выводили детей на прогулки. Джаред посмотрел на площадку, а потом на качели, замечая знакомых по субботним встречам детей и родителей, но Джоны и Джена не было. На одно жуткое мгновение он представил, что после возвращения Алоны у них случилась сцена воссоединения, как в фильмах Холлмарка, они запрыгнули в самолет и улетели в Париж, и теперь он их больше никогда не увидит.

– Дядя Джей! – было так приятно слышать крик Джоны. Он повернулся на голос, и вовремя, потому что Джона врезался в него с разбега, чуть не сбив с ног, и обхватил своими маленькими ручками.

Джаред нагнулся к мальчику, в котором смешалось все: жизнь, жар, дыхание, любовь, и ничто не смогло бы помешать ему взять Джону на руки.  
– Привет, – сказал он, улыбаясь, как дурак. – Хорошо провел Рождество? – спросил он и посмотрел в сторону, ища глазами Дженсена. Тот как раз направлялся к ним. На мгновение он увидел на лице Джена всплеск такой искренней радости, что это глубоко потрясло Джареда.

– Было весело, – ответил Джона. – Я получил гору страха Бионикл, а Тайлер - зеленого пришельца, и мы устроили войну.

– Правда? – он с усилием снова повернулся к Джоне. – Звучит интересно.

– Ты тоже можешь играть. А еще у меня подарок, который я сделал для тебя в школе, поэтому тебе надо прийти, – Джона нахмурился. – Ты не пришел на Рождество.

– Знаю, малыш. Мне пришлось работать. Но ведь все равно было весело, – сказал Джаред, а потом посмотрел на Дженсена и произнес: – Мне жаль, что так получилось.

– Как и мне, – ответил Дженсен, улыбнувшись. Джаред очень хотел его поцеловать. – Мне целыми днями пришлось распаковывать игрушки.

– Я хочу на качели, – объявил Джона.

– Ладно, увидимся позже, – Джаред обнял его еще раз и опустил на землю.

– Далеко не уходи, чтоб я мог тебя видеть, – крикнул Дженсен вслед мальчику. – Попроси маму тебя раскачать.

Джаред ждал этого, он думал, что готов, но слова, будто кулак, врезались ему в грудь.  
– И как, все нормально?

Дженсен смотрел себе под ноги, что-то решая.  
– Если искать в этой ситуации положительные моменты, то фактический развод намного болезненней, мне кажется, – он криво улыбнулся Джареду. В этой улыбке виделась самоирония и, Господи, все, что Джаред хотел сделать, это сжать его в объятьях. – Я не думал, что ты появишься.

– Джен, – беспомощно сказал Джаред, – Боже, о чем ты думаешь? – он не отрывал взгляд от Дженсена и даже затаил дыхание.

– Отметь Новый год вместе с нами, – выпалил Дженсен. – Не могу обещать вечеринку, но будет "Утиный суп". Кино. Готовить я не буду, не переживай.

Джаред сглотнул.  
– Звучит отлично, – ответил он. – Ни за что не пропущу, – независимо от того, кто там еще будет. Джаред посмотрел в сторону белокурой женщины с камерой в руках, стоящей футах в двадцати от них. – Ну, как, представишь нас?

Дженсен выдохнул и кивнул.  
– Ло? Подойди на секунду.

Она улыбнулась и направилась в их сторону быстрой уверенной походкой.  
– Джона сказал, что я его неправильно раскачиваю, – обратилась она к Дженсену. – И что-то о полетах, – она засмеялась.

– Да, он это любит. Ммм, Ло, это Джаред.

Она красивая, но это Джаред и по фотографиям знал, но она оказалась такой хрупкой и неожиданно маленькой, что Джареду пришлось напомнить себе, что она по большей части живет в зонах боевых действий. Алона тоже смотрела на него оценивающе, пока Дженсен представлял их друг другу, как на последний кусочек паззла, который она хотела собрать.

– Приятно, наконец, с тобой познакомиться, – сказала она, будто что-то решая в уме.

– Мне тоже, – ответил Джаред, и, как ни странно, это было правдой, потому что он увидел, что у Джоны мамин нос, а еще он так же наклоняет голову, как и она. Для него все это тоже стало кусочками паззла, нашедшими свое место.

Молчание затягивалось. Дженсен стоял между ними, засунув руки в карманы.

– Папа! Папа, иди сюда. Я хочу летать! – до них донесся крик Джоны, и они все повернулись к площадке.

Дженсен посмотрел на них по очереди, как будто боялся совершить ошибку. Наконец, он откашлялся и произнес:  
– Думаю, Джоне нужна помощь на качелях. Но… ведите себя хорошо, ладно? – он взглянул на Джареда. – Я позвоню тебе насчет выходных.

Джаред мгновение смотрел, как он постыдно сбегает, и тут заговорила Алона:  
– Я хотела поблагодарить тебя.

Джаред был удивлен.

– За все, что ты сделал для Джоны, – она не отводила взгляд от Джареда. – Я понимаю, что запоздала на пару лет, но мне хотелось, чтоб ты знал… мне трудно подобрать слова.

У Джареда слова были, отрепетированный стандартный ответ: "Я был частью команды, я делал свою работу, я рад, что смог помочь". Вместо этого он просто сказал:  
– Пожалуйста, – и получил от нее кивок.

– Я столько о тебе слышала за последние несколько дней, – проговорила она, наблюдая за Джоной и Дженсеном. – Джона думает, что ты удивительный. Думаю, мне нужно поблагодарить тебя еще и за помощь в воспитании моего сына.

– Он замечательный ребенок, – сказал Джаред, чувствуя себя глупо, изрекая такие банальности, хоть это и было правдой.

– Я буду скучать по нему. Завтра я уже уезжаю.

Это должно было обрадовать Джареда. Он должен был почувствовать облегчение, может, даже восторг, но единственное, что он ощущал, это злость.  
– Какой-то короткий визит, тебе так не кажется?

– Ты, наверно, думаешь, что я сошла с ума, раз не остаюсь, – изучая его, сказала Алона.

– Я прошу прощения. Ты не должна мне ничего объяснять, – начал Джаред, но она его оборвала.

– Все нормально. Понимаешь, я это никогда не планировала. Я же не сказала однажды: "Все, я собираюсь устроиться на эту работу и бросить своего мужа и ребенка". Все было не так. Просто… – она вздохнула и указала рукой, сжимающей камеру, на площадку. – Просто я знала, что это не для меня. Были другие вещи, которые я должна была делать, то, на что я потратила всю свою жизнь, и если бы я осталась, то, возможно, для всех это закончилось бы хуже, – она посмотрела на Джареда со значением. – Я хотела дать им шанс на лучшее. Разве в этом нет смысла?

Джаред не стал отвечать. Но, как ни странно, смысл был. Джаред и сам не ждал, что его жизнь будет походить на картинку с открытки, но когда он вспомнил горе Дженсена, все понимание улетучивалось.  
– А почему ты это мне объясняешь? – спросил он. Джаред не хотел, чтоб его голос звучал воинственно, но ничего не вышло. Он повернулся к площадке.

– Не думай, что я не говорила этого и Дженсену, даже не единожды. Но мне хотелось, чтобы ты тоже услышал. Я знаю, что оставляю здесь.

Джаред глубоко вздохнул.  
– Поверь мне, я тоже знаю, что ты оставляешь.

– Я так и думала, – Алона улыбнулась, но эта улыбка показалась Джареду какой-то грустной. – Ты, правда, собираешься переехать в Нью-Йорк? – спустя минуту спросила она.

– Нет, – ответил Джаред, наблюдая, как Дженсен со всей силы подтолкнул качели, и Джона взмыл в небеса. – Я отказался от вакансии, – он посмотрел на Алону, пожал плечами и тоже улыбнулся. – Весной Джона пойдет на ти-болл.

***

– Это классика.

Джаред чуть откинул голову на спинку дивана и посмотрел на профиль Дженсена.  
– Это нелепо.

– Так в том и суть, – Дженсен откинулся и, подняв ноги, положил их на журнальный столик рядом с ногами Джареда и коробкой из-под пиццы, а потом указал на экран. – Смотри, просто смотри, это классический политический фарс.

– Этот парень стоит в лимонаде, – Джареду было тепло, он был сыт, немного захмелел от вина и в мерцающем свете от телевизора видел, что Дженсен невольно улыбается. Джаред слышал глубокое дыхание Джоны, который спал на маленьком диванчике рядом, и тиканье часов на кухне.

Уже этого ему было бы достаточно. Только этого.

На экране у кого-то загорелась шляпа, и он фыркнул.

– А что это такое было? – спросил Дженсен, стукнув Джареда ногой. – Это был смех? Ты смеялся? Я так и думал. Ха.

– Я и не говорил, что фильм не смешной, – запротестовал Джаред. – Я только сказал, что не считаю его значительной вехой в кинематографе, как, без сомнения, думаешь ты. И, откровенно говоря, твое помешательство на этом фильме сбивает с толку.

– Как это ни прискорбно, но ты слишком поверхностный, – сказал Дженсен. – Эй, а который час?

Джаред посмотрел на свои часы.  
– У нас есть еще десять минут. Попытаемся разбудить Джону?

Дженсен наклонился и с такой нежностью провел рукой по волосам Джоны, что Джаред не удержался от улыбки.  
– Эй, чудовище, просыпайся, время фейерверка, – Дженсен осторожно потряс его за плечо. Джона что-то сонно забормотал, чуть приоткрыл глаза, а потом снова зарылся лицом в подушку.

– Бесполезно, – сказал Джаред.

– Да. Ну, ладно, пусть спит. Попробуем еще раз в полночь, – ответил Дженсен. Он встал и, плотнее укрыв Джону одеялом, прошел через кухню на балкон. – Мы можем посмотреть отсюда.

Джаред поднялся с дивана и направился в сторону Дженсена.

К двери холодильника была прикреплена фотография. Он остановился посмотреть, а потом снял ее и прошел поближе к свету. На фото в мягких зимних тонах были изображены они трое в парке: он, Дженсен и Джона. Джона был на руках у Джареда, а Дженсен им улыбался. Он боялся ошибиться, но, увидев его взгляд, понял, что Дженсен смотрел так, будто перед ним был весь его мир.

Он принес фотографию с собой на балкон.  
– Откуда у тебя это?

Дженсен обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, что он держит. Он взял снимок из рук Джареда.  
– А, – он сомневался, а когда снова заговорил, его голос звучал подавленно. – Я попросил Алону его распечатать. Уж эту фотографию я точно могу показать Джоне. Она, и правда, талантлива, – заметил он, возвращая фото Джареду. – Я иногда забываю.

Джаред вздохнул.  
– Мне жаль, что с ней ничего не вышло, – отчасти он, и правда, так думал. И это было удивительно.

Дженсен пожал плечом.  
– Уже три года прошло, я как-то смирился.

Джаред чувствовал, что пора завязывать с этой темой, но попытался еще раз.  
– Я имею в виду, в этот раз. Мне жаль, что не получилось так, как ты хотел.

– Но все получилось, – Дженсен смотрел на него с удивлением. – Джона не сошел с ума и не решил уехать с ней, что, честно говоря, я представлял в деталях. И мы не убили друг друга, как бонус. Все остались живы и все в выигрыше. Что смешного?

Джаред смеялся, и это казалось немного безумным.  
– Ничего-ничего. Я просто подумал… Ты сказал, что не можешь, ну, о нас с тобой. Я посчитал, что это из-за нее.

– Но я не это… – Дженсен внезапно посерьезнел. Он придвинулся чуть ближе, и Джаред почувствовал, какой он теплый по сравнению с прохладным воздухом. – Послушай, очевидно, я не знаю, что творю, но я не хочу это испортить, – он вздохнул и взял себя в руки. – Просто послушай меня. Я знаю, что работа в Рочестере – невероятная возможность для тебя. Я знаю, как упорно ты этого добивался…

– Я отказался, – прервал Дженсена Джаред и только пожал плечами, заметив его потрясение. – Я сказал им, что хотел бы рассмотреть другие возможности в Сиэтле. Или это то, что я написал в письме… неважно, – он ждал, пока Дженсен придет в себя. – Ты можешь вернуться к разговору в любой момент.

Дженсен посмотрел вниз и усмехнулся.  
– Я пытаюсь выкинуть ту часть из моей речи, в которой прошу тебя остаться.

Стало очень тихо, спокойно, они, кажется, даже дышать перестали. Джаред погладил пальцем фотографию в своих руках и мягко произнес:  
– Мне бы все равно очень хотелось ее услышать.

– Нет, это дурацкая речь. Я не знаю как… – Дженсен казался потерянным, борясь с собой, но тут он шагнул вплотную к Джареду и взялся вместе с ним за снимок. – Вот этого я хочу.

Джаред посмотрел на фотографию, на их сплетенные пальцы, и хоть изображения не было видно в темноте, но Джаред помнил все до мельчайших подробностей.

– Я хочу нас. Я хочу, чтоб мы ходили на игры Джоны, спорили о фильмах, купили дом с двором и завели собаку, если, конечно, Джона хочет собаку. Я хочу, чтоб мы были… – казалось поток слов прекратился, но прежде чем Джаред успел что-то сказать, Дженсен притянул его к себе и впился губами в его рот голодным, жаждущим, идеальным поцелуем. Джаред не понял, что случилось с фотографией после, потому что Дженсен притиснул его к стене и вжался в него, целуя еще сильнее.

– Мы можем стать семьей, как на фото, – с трудом выговорил Дженсен. – Как думаешь, можем?

Его последние слова заглушил начавшийся фейерверк, и когда Джаред смотрел на него, в свете дальних огней его лицо сияло неуверенным счастьем. Ответ был прост.

– Я два года об этом мечтал, – ответил Джаред. – Мечтал о тебе, – он смотрел, как лицо Дженсена озаряется счастьем, таким, какое Джаред видел на его лице всего несколько раз. А Джаред хотел, чтоб так было всегда. До конца их жизни.

Они соприкоснулись лбами, Джаред закрыл глаза и прижался к Дженсену еще сильнее. Он чувствовал такое счастье, что наверное, мог потрогать его руками. И весь мир для него был в одном месте.  
– Эй, – едва смог вымолвить он, – с Новым годом. Разбудим Джону?

Дженсен улыбнулся, притянул его к себе и целовал долго и глубоко.  
– Не сейчас.

  
[ ](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/1/8/6/1186614/58085777.jpg)   
**©[Smth_Blue](http://pay.diary.ru/~Splintered/)**   


1\. Фракция выброса – это мера насосной функции сердца. Левый желудочек сердца представляет собой мощный насос, который буквально “выбрасывает” кровь в артерии. Но он никогда не выбрасывает всю кровь, а только ее часть – всегда остается некоторое количество крови для следующего сокращения. Относительный объем крови, выброшенной из сердца левым желудочком во время сокращения, и называется “фракцией выброса”. У людей со здоровым сердцем, фракция выброса составляет 50 процентов и более. Показатель ФВ, равный 40 процентов и менее – говорит об ослабленном сердце. Меньший нормы показатель ФВ говорит о том, что сердце уже не осуществляет эффективных сокращений и может с трудом обеспечивать снабжение кровью органы и другие части организма.

2\. Сердечная помпа, также известная как левожелудочковый аппарат вспомогательного кровообращения – это механическое насосное устройство, которое имплантируется в грудную полость и помогает сердцу перекачивать большее количество крови. Такие устройства обычно используются, для того чтобы человек мог дожить до того момента, когда появится донор для пересадки сердца. В редких случаях они могут применяться в качестве альтернативы трансплантации сердца для длительного лечения тяжелой сердечной недостаточности.

3\. Айсаква – город в штате Вашингтон.

4\. Слэм-данк (Slam dunk) — вид броска в баскетболе, при котором игрок выпрыгивает вверх и одной или двумя руками бросает мяч сквозь кольцо сверху вниз.

5\. Ти-болл – бейсбол с упрощёнными правилами для маленьких детей.

6\. Харбор Стэпс – район Сиэтла.

7\. Пайк Маркет – огромный фермерский рынок в Сиэтле, названный в честь улицы на которой располагается.

8\. Мак'эн'Чиз – макароны с сыром быстрого приготовления.

9\. Твинкис – популярная торговая марка пирожных со сливочной начинкой.

10\. Годива (Godiva Chocolatier) – бельгийский производитель premium шоколада, официальный поставщик бельгийского королевского двора.

11\. Милк дадс – марка карамельных леденцов, покрытых молочным шоколадом.

  
**Трейлер.**

  
**©[Римроуз](http://pay.diary.ru/~rumrouz/)**  



End file.
